In Obscurum
by lejardine
Summary: Severus and Hermione find each other in passing. Read and review please. I own none of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**7**__**th**__** Year**_

Hermione sat in the library near an open window where the sunlight was streaming in. She was comfortable reading a tome for Arithmacy. She had been studying for the past two hours. She did not stop until an old grey barn owl flew through the window and perched itself on the chair back beside her. Attached was a small rolled up note. Hermione took the note and read it.

_Ms. Granger,_

_Can you come to my office? There is an urgent matter we must discuss._

_-Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione did not know what to make of this not. What could possibly be so urgent? Voldemort was dead now and most of the death eaters had been rounded up or killed with a small few on the run still. Quickly she packed her things and returned the tomes and books to their appropriate shelves and left the library with Madam Pince staring at her. Hermione rushed to the office and said the password to get to the office. Softly she opened the door.

"Hermione, good you're here." Said Minerva softly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"Please sit Hermione." She admonished. It was then that Hermione noticed Severus standing near the windows staring at her but not menacingly. "There was an attack a few hours ago that we were just now informed of."

"Okay." Hermione was getting anxious. Who was it this time that was attacked? She hoped that it wasn't really anyone she knew.

"Hermione." Minerva paused as she felt the tears about to fall. "Your parents. They were attacked in Melbourne. I'm so sorry." Hermione went stiff and stared at Minerva. She never said a word. "They didn't make it." Said Minerva. That was the straw the broke the camels back. Hermione did not say a word. But walked over to another side of the room to a bookshelf and stared at the books. In a fit of every possible emotion she could feel she destroyed the books shelf with wandless magic. The chaos sent papers around the room. It was then that Hermione screamed. Past headmasters, including Albus ran from their paintings in fear. There was nothing Minerva could do. The waves of raw power coming from Hermione were quickly reducing the office to chaos.

It didn't stop until Severus came up behind her and turned her. Her sheer power made it hard enough for him to get close to her. But he was able to grab her shoulders and turn her to him. Tears ran down her face in torrents as anger burned in her eyes. He saw anger, hate, sadness, and other emotions he could not place. Thinking quickly he enveloped her in his arms and apparated her to the field of grass beside the lake. There he let her destroy the grass and dirt and kick up some of the water until she wore herself out. Severus knew she was a bright and strong witch but never to this magnitude. He'd heard of witches and wizards going berserk due to emotional distress but never saw it for himself like this.

Ron and Harry were informed of their dear friends predicament and came running to her but were promptly stopped by Severus.

"Unless you want to be torn to shreds by Ms. Granger I suggest you stay where you stand." He said as he stood in front of them. They followed suit. It was the softness and the warning in Severus' voice that stopped them. And so they stood and watched from afar as Hermione destroyed the field of grass and riled the lake. The creatures in the lake went to the farthest end or the deepest part of the lake to escape her destruction. There were no owls or other avian animals near by they'd all hid.

It was five hours later until Hermione finally calmed, collapsing to her hands and knees sobbing. Severus went over first and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary. She was laid out on one of the beds and separation curtains were put up for privacy. Severus gave her a calming potion and a sleeping potion. Once Ron and Harry were satisfied that she was fine they left for their rooms. Severus stayed behind to watch her should there be a repeat of earlier. He brought a chair closer and configured it to something more comfortable.

Severus watched her sleep. Her face was calm and angelic. Hermione had grown in her years at Hogwarts. Physically she was beautiful. She had gotten significantly taller, dwarfing Harry and coming up to Severus' eyes. She had a lithe but curvy figure with long legs and hourglass shape. Her hair had tamed itself. It was no longer bushy but fell into thick neat ringlets allowing light to bounce off the hairs luminously. But there was evidence of war. There was the word mudblood permanently carved in to her left arm. The scar on her chest that he heard about but never saw. When she was awake there was the hardness in her eyes and the quick reflexes of someone who has had to defend themselves way to many times for someone to young. There were the slight showings of PTSD that she was getting help for. Severus leaned over and removed an errant curl from her face.

"Hell hath no fury." He whispered. Severus leaned back in the chair and fell asleep. Noticing this Madam Pompfrey turned off all the lights in the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years had passed since that day Hermione found out her parents were killed and went on a rampage. After that day Hermione had calmed some. There was a funeral in place that was attended by only those who were close to her including Severus Snape. She had no other family. She had no home either. The house her parents had in England had been sold when they moved to Australia. The house they lived in had been completely demolished when they were attacked. The only thing she had left of her parents was a necklace with a blue sapphire pendant on it and the money she had inherited.

After completing her NEWTS Hermione had taken up a double apprenticeship in healing and potions for three years then disappeared. At one point she was dating Ron but their relationship quickly ended when he decided that sleeping with other women was okay. He had messed up so badly that he had alienated himself from friend and family.

Severus on the other hand had decided to stop teaching. He sold his childhood home in Spinners End and moved into a more secluded home in the countryside. His new home was in a forest where the nearest person had to have been a few miles away. The way he liked it. The house was a little bigger than a normal sized home with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen was a good size and so was the dinning room. But above all were the library and the area he put his lab. The two rooms were above ground and were well lit with windows. Severus had tired of being in the dungeons for so long. The darkness held bad memories and he wanted a change. Everything was above ground.

The lab was well lit, well ventilated, and always warm. It had two long tables in the middle for him to use and against one wall were shelves for all his books on potion making in case the vast library in his mind had forgotten something. In a closet that was spelled to be bigger and temperature controlled were all his potions ingredients. They were all in order of name. In another part of the lab were shelves and a chest of drawers for all the utensils and cauldrons he used. This was the perfect environment for him to be brewing. It was quiet and he worked on his own time. In the few years after the war Severus had begun to brew new potions and thus becoming rich off of them.

The library was something to gawk at. It was two stories tall with a spiral staircase to distinguish the two. All walls were covered except for the windows and doors. The windows went from floor to ceiling giving the view of tall trees and the valley beyond. Severus had made the house light. Gone were the dark walls. The furniture was still dark woods and fabrics but the walls were white and there were windows everywhere. The rooms were spacious. For once in his life Severus could say he was in fact comfortable.

Severus finally finished brewing a potion to be sold at a local apothecary. Once he was done he bottled the potion and put it in the appropriate box. He then got his robes and scarf to protect from the cold winds and grabbed the box and left. Severus decided to walk a little ways. It was a sunny day after a snowstorm. The snow hung on the tree branches in such a way that they made a tunnel for Severus to walk through. Once he was through to the other side he apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked in to the apothecary and gave his potion and the directions to the man behind the desk. With a nod the man took the potion to the back and Severus left. He decided to reward himself by going to Knockturn Alley. Severus had grown accustomed to going to the seedier side as a young man and the habit seemed to not let go of him.

Finding the door front he was looking for Severus walked in to the brothel. Severus was a regular there. The women there appreciated him. There was rarely a time when a man actually did pleasure them; Severus was one of those rare occurrences. Severus chose a witch around his height with thick dark brown hair and tanned skin. The session lasted an hour. Severus left the young woman on the bed sated and a few galleons on the nightstand. Severus quickly dressed and walked out nodding to the mistress of the establishment before disappearing through the door.

It was dark now and Severus wanted to get home. But a woman walking towards him impeded his progress. She was tall with pale skin and a little thin. Her dress hugged her curves but showed the protrusion of her bones a bit. Her hair was brought back in to a long tight French braid and her robes seemed to billow around her. She walked tall with confidence with a hard look in her eyes. It was a look he recognized very well. Severus stopped and watched Hermione as she quickly approached him. But she walked right past him. It was as if he were invisible. Severus turned and watched as she walked through a door in to a familiar magical trinkets shop, her black robes billowing behind her. _I wonder where she got that?_ He wondered to himself.

Severus quietly followed her in and found her towards the back of the store by herself. He stood and watched her in the darkness but was surprised when she turned and brandished her wand at him. Realizing whom it was she slowly lowered her wand. Severus stood stock still almost in fear. Never had he thought she could detect him. Her reflexes and awareness were getting stronger.

"Severus? Why are you watching me?" She asked. It was as if five years hadn't passed at all.

"Well hello to you to." He grumbled. "You passed me in the street and didn't even see me."

"Sorry, I still have tunnel vision at times." She retorted softly. "How are you?" she asked, as she looked him in the eye. She had changed. She was slightly taller almost reaching Severus' height. Then again, both her parents were tall. It was to be expected that she would be too. Her skin was sallow and she was thin but he knew Hermione, she may look frail but this was a strong witch, both physically and magically.

"I've been fine." He answered, as he looked her over. "Can't say the same for you. When was the last time you ate?" he asked. He could not believe he just asked that. It was as if Molly Weasley channeled through him. Hermione did not answer immediately. Honestly she had to think about that for a moment.

"Uh, last night." She answered. Severus, appalled by her answer, took her by the hand and they left the shop and went to an apparition point. Severus wrapped her in his arms and they apparated just outside his home.

"I'm making you dinner." He said firmly.

"But…" her rebuttal stopped there. There honestly was no reason for her to be in that shop. She was just curious. Severus opened the door and ushered her in to the warm home. The lights n the house automatically turned on when they entered. Severus had employed electricity in the house. Severus hung his robes and waited for Hermione to hand him hers.

Hermione followed Severus through the house to the kitchen. She sat on a stool along the island in the kitchen. It was comfortably warm. Severus pulled out leftover soup from the fridge and heated it up in a pot. Putting it on simmer he stood across from her. He also put the kettle on to boil.

"It's been five years. Where have you been?" he asked. Hermione noted the change in Severus. He was no longer bony and sallow. He was thicker with a little pudge and some color in his skin. There was still the defined muscle, which she saw through the white linen shirt he wore. His hair was shorter than she remembered but no longer lank. His eyes were still dark though. That was something that would never change. She noted her surroundings as well. It was light in the house.

"Working." She answered. "I did a double apprenticeship in healing and potions. For three years. I've been working on my own since then." Severus was satisfied with that answer, short and to the point. Relaxing some Severus grabbed a stool and sat across form her so they were level.

"Why have you not been eating?" he asked genuinely worried.

"Getting to drawn in to my work. You should know." She answered.

"Yes I do get drawn in to my work but not so much I miss a meal." He retorted. Severus then stood and poured them both a cup of tea. Sitting down he took a sip still looking at her. Hermione had turned her head to look out the window beside her. It was dark out but the sky was clear with a partial moon and stars. The forest was lit eerily with the blue moonlight.

"What have you been doing?" Asked Hermione as she continued to look out the window.

"The same as you." He answered. "Why did you disappear?" he asked. There was no way of being nice with the question. Bluntness was a necessity. Hermione sat there a thought as she turned and looked down at the cup in her hands.

"After Ron and I split I withdrew in to myself and my work. And Harry, as much as I love him as a brother, was with Ginny. They were starting a family. So we just drifted apart. I drifted from the Weasley's as well. Molly tried to match me up with single men she knew and it was annoying me so I stopped contact and moved."

"Where are you living now?"

"In a small one bedroom apartment in London. Its small but its perfect for me." what she hadn't told him was that she had run out of all her money and was just scraping by. That her apartment was filled to the brim with books, that the ceiling leaked and the walls were paper thin, and that her neighbor (also a wizard) was stalking her, though he hadn't the balls to approach her knowing what she was capable of.

Severus nodded his head in understanding. She need not go in depth. He could tell she was just scraping by. Her excuse that she missed meals due to work was not flying. He could tell she was missing meals because she was scraping by. Her dress and robes on closer inspection were tattered and old.

The pot was boiling and Severus stood and poured the soup between both bowls and placed them on the island with spoons and a French baguette. They ate in silence. Severus noted how she ate quickly. She hadn't really eaten for a while; she ate as if she were afraid someone would take it from her.

"Who was your teacher during your apprenticeship?" he asked. Her mannerisms seemed familiar to him and he was going on a hunch.

"Master Thomas Wystan." Severus knew immediately. The ass of a man would regularly starve his apprentices by taking their food as they ate and not allowing them to eat unless he said. He was famous for torturing his apprentices to the point that after their apprenticeship they retained some of the mannerisms they adopted under his extreme tutelage. In that moment Severus wanted to find the man and kill him himself. Gone were the bright brown eyes and lustrous luminous curls of Hermione with the skin that seemed to glow. She was replaced with a dull thin and tight Hermione who was quiet and war torn. When they finished eating Severus put the dishes in the sink to be magically washed.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head. She was curious after all. She had seen his quarters when she was at Hogwarts. She remembered the dark and dankness of the rooms. She'd been in there after the war when he was still healing after offering to clean his quarters for him. Hermione stood and followed Severus. He took her through the normal rooms like the bedrooms, bathrooms, and his office. He saved the two best rooms for last. The rooms he knew would leave her salivating. He took her to the library and the lights once again automatically turned on. Hermione stood in the middle of the room staring. Severus could see the spark in her eyes and the gears of her mind working. She wanted this room.

"There is one more room Ms. Granger." He said. Severus took her wrist gently and pulled her out of the library to the lab. She was aghast. It was modern by muggle standards employing both muggle and wizarding devices. It was large, spacious, well lit, and ventilated. She was in paradise.

"I can actually say I'm jealous." She commented. Severus smiled at that but she didn't see. She was paying more attention to the equipment and the books on the wall. It was then that she pushed open the door and was met by his vast supply closet. After she Oo'd and awed at the lab they returned to the kitchen. He could see the old Hermione coming through the cracks and it made him happy. They talked a little more but it was getting late and Hermione had to get back home. Severus walked her to the door and helped her in to her robes and opened the door.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Ms. Granger." He commented. Before she apparated away a thought came to him. "Ms. Granger, you can come by any day. My lab and my library are open to you."

"Thank you Severus." Hermione then twisted into her apparition. It was a quiet apparition that reduced her form to a dark blue smoke that imploded on itself. Severus then closed the door and sat in the library. His plan was to have her come over, use his facilities if necessary and to eat. He wanted to get to know her again. Five years and he heard nothing from her. There had to be more to her than what she had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus had taken the day off free from brewing potions. He had been brewing for days straight, and not just one potion multiple. The last of them finished the previous night. Today he would sit back and relax. So, only dresses in black pants and a black button up with the sleeves rolled Severus padded barefoot from the kitchen with cup and kettle to the library and sat on the chaise lounge facing the windows and read. That morning he had gotten a haircut. No longer did he like the tresses he once had that covered his face. He figured the shorter hair cut made him more approachable. So, today his hair was let loose.

Severus had gotten halfway through his book when he heard the knock at his door. For a moment he wondered who could possibly be knocking at his door. Guarded, he stood with wand in hand and answered his door. To his surprise stood Hermione Granger wearing much the same thing she wore the last time he saw her and a rucksack over her shoulder. It had been a month and a half since he'd talked to her. He had figured she decided not to take him up on his invitation.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger." He said as he stepped aside to let her in. she looked worse than before. "What has happened?"

"I got evicted from the apartment I was living in. Can I stay with you until I find someplace else?" Hermione never looked Severus in the eye. She was embarrassed. She was thinner now and seemed to hunch. He figured she had shrunk most of the things she owned and placed them in the rucksack over her shoulder. He also noted, she came to him. Going off of what she had told him the last time they saw each other she had no one else to turn to really.

"Yes, you may. Follow me." He said as he hung her robe on the hook. She followed him upstairs to the spare bedroom. The room was warm and inviting. Hermione placed her bag on the bed and opened it. Without a word she waved her hand over the bag and the things she packed away flew out and went to the appropriate places. Her clothes, the little bit she had, fit in the top two drawers of the chest of drawers. Her dresses and robes hung in the closet and her shoes at the bottom of the closet. Her books stacked themselves in a pile against an empty wall and her little odds and ends went to the nightstand drawers. Noticing her books Severus charmed the wall to a bookcase and the books moved to the bookcase.

"Thank you Severus." She whispered. Severus was not one for emotion or physical touch but he felt a pull from his core wanting to hold her. He did not act on it though. "I would like to take a shower if that's okay."

"That's fine. The bathroom is two doors down the hall." He said pointing in the general direction. "I'll make some tea, come down when you're ready." At that Severus left gently closing the door and went to the kitchen and put on a pot to boil. He heard the pipes going for her shower and sighed. She was homeless, friendless, and without family. He knew exactly what she was going through and it was something he did not wish upon her. Severus had always pictured her as the successful one of the trio. Instead she was not. Harry was just an Auror and Ron had fallen in to obscurity. In five years the trio were no more and no one talked about them. The victory balls still went on but none of them went.

Once the water had boil he poured it on to the glass kettle and watched the tannins steep through the infuser. He was so lost in thought and what he was looking at that he did not notice Hermione appear at the kitchen door. She cleared her through softly as she stepped in. Severus looked at her and poured her a cup. He noticed that she had changed.

"How long ago were you evicted?" he asked. There was something very different.

"A week ago." She admitted. "I went to Harry's first but him and Ginny were dealing with their first child and his wildness. I did not want to add to their stress. So I went to the Weasley's but before knocking on the door I could tell it was full so I've been drifting about." That was the difference. For a week she had not showered. Her skin was back to its paleness. Her hair was a little brighter and full of body, and she smelled of the soap she used. Her clothing though was another story. She wore a t-shirt and an old pair of sweat pants that had holes around the ankles. Her shirt was washed out and was no longer its former bright red. Hermione had let her hair down. Her curls were dull and messy, much like they were her first few years at Hogwarts, before she figured out how to control them.

"Have you been sleeping outside then?" he asked worriedly. It was still winter and a very cold one at that. Still he could not get over how familiar she was around him. She acted as if they had been around each other a lot the past five years. _Was it because she had no one else so she clung to him without really clinging to him? Was she trying to not talk about her absence?_ He was not sure but in some way he would get it out of her. He just had to figure out how.

"From time to time. After all these years it has become only natural to me to survive." She admitted with a slight smile. But seemingly realizing what she just said the smile was gone and she continued to stare at her cup in silence. _What did she mean after all these years?_ Severus knew of the year the trio spent hidden from the wizarding world camping in forests and along the coast. _But was this a regular occurrence? Did she frequently end up homeless and sleeping outside?_ Normally Severus would not care but this was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch he knew and the only person who could match his intelligence.

"This happens a lot?"

"No."

"How many times?" he asked. Hermione was silent for a moment. _Would he get made if I answered? Would he criticize me?_ at the moment she was not sure if she should tell him.

"Ten times." She answered. "The longest, aside from that year Harry, Ron, and I were on the run, was five months." She figured she tell him everything.

"And the shortest?"

"A week." She answered now placing her head in her arms on the tabletop. He could feel the depression rolling off of her. But he could not blame her. He knew she suffered from PTSD when she was a student. He'd heard of those who were in battle in both the wizarding and muggle worlds suffering from it. He understood that for some it was hard to keep down a job or a stable way of life because of it. Knowing her the PTSD coupled with the way she worked would never bode well. Not thinking Severus reached forward and placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft but not like he remembered. She seemed to visibly relax at his touch.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry you had to go through this." He said. In the years since the war Severus had softened. No longer having to deal with Albus, Voldemort, or death eaters, Severus could relax. He could be himself rather than the act he put up to protect himself. Yes Severus could be a right snarky bastard if he were inclined but Severus did not like being intentionally cold to others, unless they deserved it. Severus then stood and rifled through his fridge and cupboards to see what would be made for dinner. Noticing the sudden sound of him moving about Hermione put up her head.

"Severus, can I cook dinner?" she asked sheepishly. Severus looked at what he had and looked her over.

"I'll give you a chance." He said. He stepped out of her way and let her have at the kitchen. Hermione washed her hands and the vegetables and chopped them up and threw them in a pan with cut up beef. She put on a pot to make some rice. The entire meal only took a half hour to make. She plated the meal for the two of them and they sat and ate. Severus was impressed with her cooking. "I think I'll let you use the kitchen more often." He commented. It was his way of complimenting her and she liked it. Though Severus would be doing most of the cooking, making sure she ate and looked like she used to, healthy and bright.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling. It had been charmed so that when someone was in it, instead of a blank ceiling they were in fact staring at a cloudless starry sky. She wondered if it was always like this or if Severus did this on purpose.

Severus lay in his bed wondering about Hermione. He wondered about her familiarity with him. They hadn't talked or seen each other for five years and then he ran into her a month prior, and now she was living with him. She readily called him by his first name. What Severus did not know was what she knew.

The next day Severus left Hermione at his home as he went out and did some research. He'd given her the excuse that he was doing research but not on what. He'd first gone to her former place of residence, which was not hard to find since she had to register her whereabouts since she lived in muggle London. He talked to her former landlord who instantly recognized him. Not only from his role in the war but from the pictures of him that were once up in Hermione's apartment. Apparently there were a lot of them. The landlord gave Severus a list of the other places she lived over the years. Apparently the landlords talked to each other.

Severus went to each one and spoke to them. He learned a lot about Hermione. They knew she was a very adept potions mistress and healer. They also knew that something was not right about her but they did not know what. But once again they mentioned the pictures of Severus she had around her apartment. Severus continued on. He finally met her first landlord after she completed her apprenticeship. This landlord was a man old enough to be Severus' father. The man was tall and stood tall but was very thin but well kempt just like the building he owned. Judging by the places she lived she went from the high life to homeless. This man gave him the same info but also gave him a card to a private detective of sorts. Severus took note of this and kept this information to the front of his mind. For now he needed to find her Thomas her potions and healing mentor.

It did not take long to find the ass of a man. He lived in a mansion an hour from London. It was in the middle of a field and open. In the last two years the man had been banned from having apprentices after his practices came to light. Severus had no patience for this man so would use whatever means possible. He knocked on the door and was met by the now frail old man. Not wanting to wait and due to his severe hate for the man Severus grabbed him and immediately used Legilimens on him.

Severus looked for Thomas' memory of Hermione. He watched, as the man had at first been kind to her. But as time went on he would treat her as less then what she was. At first he'd simply insult her. After being around Severus she paid him no mind. But the insults escalated to physical things. Like taking away her meals. Forcing her into menial servant work around his home. The torture went on but then Severus got to what really broke her. Using his magic Thomas had on occasion beat and raped Hermione using the imperious curse or body binding. After seeing this Severus pulled out of his mind and growled. His anger took over and he cast the old man to the floor. He would not kill him. No that would send red flags to every Auror. Instead he made sure the mansion was empty, which it was and set about torturing the old man. Severus made Thomas feel every crack of whip and curse he sent Hermione's way. But what Thomas had not expected was for Severus to grab a stick and charm it to look like a male penis and shoved it up Thomas' behind (of course using magic). Thomas screamed in agony and defeat.

"I hope you like that you vile piece of shit." He said. Before Severus left he Obliviated Thomas so that he remembered what was done to him but not by whom. Severus left still angry but happy he could pay Thomas back in kind. After the sun had set Severus found the private detective in Knockturn alley on the second floor above a ramshackle teashop.

Atticus Drake's office was small and quiet but was not run down. The man took pride in what he did for a living and where he worked. Severus walked in and found Atticus sitting at his desk reading.

"How may I help you?" asked Atticus still looking at his book.

"You worked for Hermione Granger. Why?" At the mention of Hermione's name Atticus' head shot up. He knew that voice. He stood and backed away in fear. Severus did not understand the reaction.

"She had me find you." He answered and without a word he quickly went to his filing cabinet and produced Severus a file. Severus immediately opened it as he sat across from Atticus. In it was all recorded information on Severus from childhood on. There was the basic information of his childhood, his time as professor/headmaster at Hogwarts, and his time as a death eater. There was also the record of him selling his former house and how much it was bought for; as well as how much he paid for the new house to be built and by whom. What was not common knowledge was what made up most of the thick file. Hermione, evident by her unmistakable handwriting, had added a lot of it.

"How did you get the rest if this information?" asked Severus who was obviously uncomfortable and disgusted by what he was finding.

"I didn't she added a good chunk of it. After she was evicted she gave me the rest of the information. She didn't say why she was giving it to me but she paid me and left. I have no way of contacting her or finding her." He answered, visibly shaking.

Over the past two years Severus did not know he was being watched. He did not know that Hermione had kept track of him through the newspaper and through the potions he had created. She'd kept every Newspaper and Potions journal article mentioning Severus over the past five years. Occasionally she would seek him out and stalk him. She had some how become so adept at it that Severus, expert spy that he is, never knew. He didn't know that Hermione knew exactly where his house was. Or that she'd been through his quarters in Hogwarts and his former home at Spinner End. He was clueless to the fact that Hermione had been stalking him for the past few years and new everything about him. She'd even seen him naked a few times when he was in St. Mungos recovering after the war. She disguised herself with Polyjuice as one of the nurses that bathed him.

Finding this information Severus left Atticus' office with a warning. He'd walked around Knockturn Alley for a while. He then stopped realizing that Hermione could be following him now. Casting a spell wordlessly Severus sought her out with in a one-mile radius. She was nowhere near by thankfully. Severus relaxed. Wanting and needing to unwind Severus apparated to wizarding London, once again performing the spell to be sure she was not around. He went to a tavern had a few drinks then finally apparated home.

Upon returning he found she was in her room. She'd fallen asleep while reading. He turned off the lights in her room and retreated to his. Not knowing what was really going on Severus put up stronger wards around the master bedroom. His raven sat quietly perched in its open cage. In the morning he would send a note to Kingsley for help. For once in his life Severus could say he was way out of his league.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus woke the next morning, showered and got dressed for the day. While going through his daily routine he thought of ways to broach the subject with Hermione. He did not know how to do so. At this point he was not sure if she were mentally stable or not. Only someone off their rocker would consider tailing Severus Snape. Once he made it to the kitchen to make breakfast he decided on waiting a day or two to get more information and to see what she would do.

Severus made eggs and bacon and a pot of tea and placed everything on the table and began to eat leaving a stasis charm on all three. After ten minutes she did not come down so Severus went up to wake her. He knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"Ms. Granger?" He called out. Once again no answer. Loosing patience Severus slowly opened the door to find the room empty. Hermione and all her things were gone and everything was neat. Severus looked around for a note but found none. He went to his door and found none. He searched the entire house and there was nothing telling him why she had left. He was confused now and admittedly worried. Severus returned to the kitchen and cleaned up. After a while he wrote a letter to Minerva asking if he could speak with her.

They were not chummy but over the years a certain respect grew between Minerva and Severus. She immediately answered with a yes saying he could come anytime. Severus left his home and apparated just outside the Hogwarts gates. The castle had a changed a little over the years. After the war the castle needed drastic repairs. Using this opportunity a lot of the structure was updated for safety as well as looks. The once wooden rickety bridge was not made completely of stone and was straight. The barriers were once again put up and made stronger.

Severus walked through the doors and up to the headmistress's office. He gave the password and was let through the door.

"Ah, Severus. What seems to be the problem?" asked Minerva, not one for dallying.

"Hermione Granger." He answered. To the mention of her favorite student Minerva's eyes went wide.

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean where is she?"

"I haven't heard from her in almost three years Severus. Where is she?" Minerva sounded desperate and Severus took note. So, not hesitating he relayed all he knew and gave her the file Hermione had on him.

"Now that you know, can you fill me in on what's happening?" Minerva was just as confused she didn't know exactly how to respond to such a tale.

"I'm not to sure myself, Severus. I haven't heard anything from her. No one has. It's as if she dropped off the face of the planet." She answered. What was one to say?

"All right then. She spent the night at my place and I woke this morning and she was gone from the room she was in, including all her belongings. You're telling me no one has had contact with her, not even Weasley and boy wonder?"

"No one." She answered worriedly. Her baby, her favorite student, the one she was the most protective of had not made contact with anyone. She didn't know why. "Do you know anything Severus?"

"Only that the man that she was doing her potions apprenticeship with tortured and raped her. But I took care of him already." He didn't go much in to detail but Minerva knew what he meant by "taking care of him". She knew that Severus had gone all out to hurt the man; it had been in the Daily Prophet that the man had been hurt horribly, but didn't know who did it. She was satisfied with Severus at the moment.

Unable to obtain any more information Severus dismissed himself and left Hogwarts as quickly as possible. He didn't want to risk the chance of running into any former colleagues or former students who were now professors. As soon as he passed through the gates he turned in apparition and returned to the office of the private detective. The man was out and had no secretary so he let himself in a pilfered through his files. Nothing else was found so he left and returned home.

Upon apparating to his front door he found it ajar. Severus immediately went on high alert and pulled out his wand and muffled his movements to find the intruder. He slowly opened the door and quietly as possible closed and locked it along with all other windows and outside doors. Severus did a location spell and found that the intruder was upstairs in his bedroom. Severus quickly and quietly flew up the stairs and cornered the person in his bedroom they were drape din dark robes but were somewhat smaller than him. Without hesitation Severus cast a binding spell and accioed the culprits wand. Severus then turned the person around and was immediately shocked.

"Ms. Granger, why are you in my home?" he demanded angrily. But she did not answer instead she stared past him. Severus quickly turned but no one was there. They were the only two in the house. Once again he asked but she did not answer. It was then that he noticed that she was not responding at all. He looked in to her eyes and tried Legilmency but was met by blankness. There was no wall up but there were no memories to be seen either. It was then that he realized she was not moving or acting of her own volition.

Severus kept her wand at his side and unbound her. He quickly found this to be a mistake because she made to attack him so he bound her again, this time to a chair. Quickly Severus undid the charm to her person so she was herself again. Hermione was unconscious for a time then came to in the chair.

"What's going on?" she asked as she came to looking at a very tense Severus Snape.

"I should ask you the same thing. Who's controlling you?" he asked. Hermione realizing that Severus figured it out tried to tell him but when trying to say the name only gibberish came out.

"I do not find this amusing Ms. Granger."

"Neither do I but at least you figured it out. I've been charmed to not say the name of who is controlling me."

"Fine." He retorted. "Do they mean me harm?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone who was a death eater?"

"Kind of."

"That does not help. Where they related to a death eater?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile. Severus could see her eyes brighten, he was getting close.

"Someone I know personally?"

"Yes, very personally." Severus went over the short list and it hit him.

"Malfoy?" to which she answered yes. "Senior or junior?" she could not answer. "Senior."

"Yes."

"I would suspect as much. So this explains why you were researching me and following me."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that it was against my volition. I tried not to but when I rebelled I would be crucioed." She mumbled. Severus was no longer angry with her.

"Is this why you've been missing for so long?" he asked as he released her. Hermione sat more comfortably as Severus handed her back her wand.

"I didn't know that my former potions master was friends with Malfoy. Upon completion of my apprenticeship Malfoy took me and used me." Severus knew what she meant. Malfoy always used people, which is why after the war Narcissa and Draco wanted nothing to do with him. What made Severus more infuriated though was, that not only had Hermione been mistreated by her potions master but by Malfoy as well.

"Is this why you were gone when I woke?"

"Yes. He has a spell that works no matter how far away he is from me that works like an Imperio. I didn't want to leave, I'm so sorry." She begged.

"I'm not angry at you Ms. Granger. This was completely against your will. I'm angry at the situation and that Malfoy is trying to harm me and you." He sat for a moment. "Do you know if he is going to try to attack me here?"

"He will, I just don't know when." She answered truthfully. "But I warn you he does not seem to be in the right mind. He is on his own and looks like he belongs in an insane asylum. He does not have full control of his magic like he used to."

"Good to know." He thought out loud. Severus sat at the end of his bed for a moment looking at a crying Hermione. She did not understand how her life had become so dramatic and dangerous again and she could not take it. She'd become her potions master sex doll then Malfoy's sex doll/unwilling errand girl. Actually feeling sorry for the witch Severus picked her up out of the chair and held her and she cried in to his shoulder. He knew how powerful Hermione could be. But he knew what psychological torture could do to the strongest of people. This was not something that she was at fault for or could have prevented in any way. "Ms. Granger."

"Yes." She whispered.

"I will find the spell he is using to control you then you will be in my protection. Is that understood?"

"Yes Severus." She whispered as she sniffled. Severus held her closer then sat her down on his bed.

"I'm going to have to use Legilimens on you to find what he used. Is this okay?" he asked gently. She nodded her head yes and dove in to her mind. Every thing was neatly set. Going through her mind was easy though. She had no walls or any barriers up. She fully opened her mind to him, but looking at some of the memories he could tell she was a skilled Occulmens and Legilimens. Severus passed by the memories of her being raped by her former potions master. She screamed and cried and fought as hard as she could both physically and magically but this man overpowered her easily. He was happy to have hurt the animal.

The next few memories he found was when Malfoy had taken her. She was right; Malfoy had indeed lost his mind and his sense of decorum. He was filthy and ill mannered now. It was as if the only thing that consumed him was revenge. But through Hermione's memories Severus found where Malfoy was living, where he would go regularly and finally he found the correct memory. He watched as Hermione lay on the stone floor naked curled in a ball. Malfoy stood over her with wand pointed. Wordlessly he raised her off the floor so she was uncurled and off the floor then bound her to the wall.

"You're going to be doing some errand for me pet." He hissed as he reached a hand up and grabbed her full breast. She was painfully thin, something Severus could not tell under the robes she wore. Without hesitation Malfoy uttered the spell. "Imperio Spatium Infinitum" Severus could tell that was the spell that would give him control over Hermione no matter where she was. Now to find the spell that muddled her ability to tattle on Malfoy. He only needed to wait a minute to find the correct spell. "Confundus Memorium" was the next spell.

Once finding the spells Severus pulled out of her mind gently and watched Hermione. She hunched over holding her head. Quickly he got up and got a headache potion, which she took thankfully.

"I can reverse the spells right now if you'll let me."

"Please do." She retorted sheepishly. Once the potion had taken full affect Severus did the counter curse to both spells freeing her from Malfoy. There was a change in Hermione. She seemed to be at piece now knowing there wasn't anyone who could be inside her mind now. Severus could tell that the walls in her mind that were gone were now put up ten fold. Severus then stood and led her to the room she had before and let her rest for a while.

Hermione had nothing to unpack but she shed her clothing and took a shower. She was free now and the tears flowed like the water on her. They were tears of joy and relief. As much as Severus had been an ass to her as a student she did not want to hurt him and to be honest since he befriended her in Knockturn Alley he had been very kind to her. Something of a surprise, but then again he didn't have to put up a ruse anymore. Finally finished with her shower, Hermione got out, dried off, and slipped under the covers completely naked and dozed off.

Severus, upon leaving Hermione, relaxed some finally knowing that she was not creepily stalking him. But upon learning what he had he knew he would have to strengthen the wards around his home and so he went out to do just that. He at first only had the wards in the structure itself. So he decided to put up barriers around the grounds that would alert him to someone coming or deter someone from coming. Once satisfied with his work Severus wrote a letter to Minerva informing her of what had just happened and sent it with his raven.

Upon reading the entire letter Minerva passed it along to the Auror office as well as to the Minister of Magic. Malfoy would not be tolerated. Eventually the information was passed on the Draco and Narcissa who honestly were not surprised but would help in finding Lucious by any means possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Severus had gotten all the necessary information for the wards he went outside and went to the four corners of his property. It was there that the wards would start to rise from the ground. Each ward was at least a foot from the other all the way to the house, each stronger then the last. This took Severus a few hours. When he was done he returned to the house and check on Hermione. She was fast asleep and her mass of curls was spread out on the pillow around her head. Severus found her beautiful in that moment and was content with the fact that she would be safe now. She could control her life now. Satisfied, Severus returned to his room, stripped, and climbed in bed.

The next morning Severus heard Hermione moving around in the kitchen. She was not loud and she was not banging anything but he could hear the cooking. Slowly Severus got out of bed and showered. Choosing to be casual today Severus only dressed in his black trousers and white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Severus slipped on a pair of socks and padded down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Severus." She greeted him as he walked in. Severus noticed the cup of fresh coffee on the table. He took a sip and smiled to himself. She made it exactly how he liked it, no sugar or cream and black. Severus watched as she prepared a simple meal of bacon, eggs, and toast. When all was done she brought everything to the table and they sat and ate.

"I advise that you don't leave here until Malfoy is found and dealt with. I've raised extra wards just in case." Due to a full mouth Hermione nodded in agreement. The continued to eat in silence until Severus used his wand to turn on the radio. Music played softly through the house killing the silence.

It was sunny out and the sunlight streaming through the window made the lighter parts of Hermione's hair light up. Due to a good nights sleep Hermione looked a little better and seemed to be a little less on edge.

"Are you feeling better than yesterday?" he asked watching her. She swallowed and took a sip of her tea.

"I do feel better. I don't feel as edgy as I usually do and the effects of the cruciatus are less noticeable."

"What symptoms did you have?"

"Just tremors but I haven't felt them at all since you lifted the spells. Thank you again for that."

"Let me know if you do feel them, I have some potions that will help." He said as he reached for his mug of coffee. Hermione had definitely changed. She was no longer the hyper rambunctious know-it-all from her school days. It seems that the things she experienced once leaving Hogwarts had calmed her and made her wary of the world. Then again so did the war. The years of war as a student and being a part of the golden trio had eroded away what should have been a good calm childhood. Hermione now gave simple answers and was quieter when she spoke. She actually sat and listened now and did not automatically trust people.

From what Severus understood there were many times in the beginning of her apprenticeship where she fought back against her master. But after a while he was just too strong. That would change now. Severus would take care of her and see to that she was given justice. Speaking of which.

"Did you hear about your potions master?" he asked smirking.

"I did, apparently he was attacked horribly but no one knows who." She answered as she looked up at Severus. Seven years of being his student made her understand his smirk. "It was you wasn't it?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Yes." He answered. For a time they sat there quietly.

"Thank you Severus." Severus inclined his head then stood and cleared the dishes. Hermione remained sitting staring out of the window when an owl came. She recognized the owl as Minerva's and allowed it in. The owl stood on the table as she removed the note from its leg. Quietly she read the note as Severus watched. "She's coming here." she commented. Severus rolled his eyes. He knew it would not be long until Minerva came looking for her favorite Gryffindor.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door and Severus answered. Minerva swept past him.

"Good morning Severus. Where is Hermione?" she asked looking at him excitedly.

"I'm here Minerva." She said. Minerva spun around and stopped in her tracks. Hermione had vastly changed physically from what she remembered. The girl was much taller now. Not as tall as Severus at six foot one but tall enough to dwarf Minerva. She had a womanlier figure now and her features were more chiseled. Noticing all of this Minerva moved towards her then threw her arms around Hermione. For a moment Hermione stiffened then wrapped her arms around Minerva.

"It's so good to see child."

"It's good to see you too Minerva." For a while they stood there and Severus watched. Hermione noticing how long it was looked up at Severus who smirked slightly. She let go of Minerva and stood straight. "Has there been any changes?"

"No, none. It seems he realized what Severus had done and packed and left where he was staying. The aurors are having a hard time of finding him. From what we understand though he had lost control of his magic and has gone insane. Is this correct?"

"Yes. He seems convinced he can bring back the Dark Lord and get his family back. Though, Draco and Narcissa want nothing to do with him. She's remarried and he lives in France. I would suggest protecting them if that hasn't been done already."

"We have them being watched should he show up. But how are you doing?"

"Much better actually since Severus lifted the spells." She answered smiling. Though she was smiling Minerva could see the hardness in her eyes. Minerva reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek.

"I would love to stay longer but I had to come see you. I'm returning to Hogwarts, should you need anything, either of you, do not hesitate." She said as she walked towards the door. "Hope to see you again soon." Then she headed out the door and apparated away. Severus closed the door and sighed.

"She's a lot more restrained then I expected."

"You expected her to burst in to tears and turn in to Molly?"

"Yes." At that Hermione laughed. The sound caught Severus off guard but it made him smile. At least she could truly laugh again.


	7. Chapter 7

In the coming days Hermione made a place for herself in the room Severus let her stay in. in turn she helped Severus in the lab. She also gave as much information to the ministry including memories as proof against Malfoy. Her things had been brought from where she was held captive, at least the things she wanted to keep, which wasn't much. Hermione was broke and had no family to speak of. So, Severus, out of the kindness (and not wanting to work with Hermione in tattered clothing) gave her a good sum of money to go shopping.

It didn't take long much to Severus' delight. She had simple tastes in the type of clothing but a lot of it was tastefully colorful. He liked the colors on her though. They made her look like she used to but she was no longer a child but a grown woman. She was much taller than she was after she completed her seventh year at Hogwarts. It seems she shot up a few inches while she did her horrible apprenticeship. She was just a few inches shorter than Severus and her slight frame was a little thicker. She had a curvy frame about her but she was still fit.

Upon returning Hermione put away her purchases and changed in to a simple pair of black jeans and dark blue t-shirt. She wore slippers that she had spelled herself so that her steps were quiet. She went down to the lab immediately as she put her hair up in a bun.

"Severus?" she called after him.

"Back here." Severus was perched on the ladder taking inventory of what needed to be replenished. He had removed his jacket and cravat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. She marveled at him. Severus was actually comfortable enough to let her see him this way. In fact he was comfortable with her in a lot of things. He actually spoke to her cordially and actually cared for her. She figured this was due to him not having anyone to work for. He only had to worry about himself now and that granted him the freedom to be himself for once in a very long time. Severus stopped what he was doing and climbed down the ladder. "Here" he said as he handed her the pad of paper, "I need you to go through and write down what needs to be replenished. Everything is in alphabetical order so you shouldn't have any problems.

"Will do." She said as she moved out of the way of the door and perched herself on the ladder and continued on. Severus set to cleaning the lab. Something he did the muggle way once a week. He used muggle ways of cleaning for the lab so as not to risk contamination. It was then that an alarm went off. Hermione came rushing out of the ingredients closet and looked at Severus. "What is that?"

"The alarm for the wards. Seems Malfoy actually has the gall to come here," sneered Severus as he put away the cleaning supplies. "I need you to stay here and alert Minerva. Tell her to alert the ministry." Severus gave her the orders with a feral look in his eyes. Hermione did not question him. She could see the he really wanted to hurt Malfoy. Though she wasn't sure if was for her sake or for something else. Severus went up the steps and Hermione found the flew and immediately told Minerva who in turn alerted the ministry. Hermione crept upstairs to see what was going on. The house was locked down and quiet. Hermione quietly crept to a window after casting a disillusionment spell on herself. It was then that she saw the two men dueling. Some of the spells Lucious sent to Severus were easily deflected and hit the house but there was a protecting ward on the house so no damage was done. But to her fears Severus was bleeding, but nowhere near as much as Lucious. It was then that they were surrounded by aurors and Lucious was immediately subdued and his wand taken away.

Severus was exhausted by the quick duel and staggered back in to the house. As he walked though the door he collapsed to the floor but was caught by Hermione before his head hit the floor. Quickly Hermione preformed the necessary spells and accioed the appropriate potions for Severus to take. Once all was done Severus lay on his back with his head in her lap looking up in to her face. She was worried for him. No one had ever worried for him. Severus reached up and touched her cheek.

"Your safe now Hermione." He whispered. Then he passed out. Hermione smiled as she cast a levitating spell on Severus. She took him up to his room and gently laid him on his bed. Once she was sure he was comfortable she removed his shoes and magically cleaned him up. She cast a diagnostic spell over him and was relieved that all the potions and spells were healing him. Confident in what had been done she quietly left the room and returned downstairs to speak with the aurors. She relayed the information that they needed to know then they all left. As soon as they were gone Minerva showed up.

"Where's Severus?" she asked worried.

"He's fine. He's asleep for now healing. Lucious sent some nasty spells so I gave him the necessary spells and potions."

"Thank Merlin. Are you Okay dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Severus locked me in the house." Minerva laughed at that.

"Good to see you both are in one piece. I'll be leaving now and I'll inform the others." She hugged Hermione and apparated on the spot. Hermione returned to Severus' room and sat on the edge as she waited for him to come to. Her knight in shining armor was a dark wizard who was in desperate need of a hair cut.


End file.
